


To Search

by kjack89



Series: As Lovers Go [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fist Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Combeferre can't find Éponine the next day, he decides to try and track her down through her more unsavory friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Search

**Author's Note:**

> Well, y'all asked for it. So here it is. I've decided this is a Modern AU. I still don't know where this is going or how long it will end up being or really anything. Once again, probably disastrously OOC.
> 
> Usual disclaimer: I own nothing but my typos.

Combeferre had vowed to find Éponine the next day, but she was more elusive than he first imagined. He considered roping one of his friends into helping him look, going so far as to call Grantaire – who was probably closest friends with her out of any of them – but when Enjolras accidentally picked up Grantaire’s phone, voice still rough from sleep, Combeferre decided against that plan.

Instead, he decided to try and track her down through her other, more unsavory friends. All Les Amis knew of Montparnasse and his crew, who had all passed through the Musain at one time or another to try and pull Éponine out of their meetings. Combeferre thought, though didn’t know for sure, that Éponine had once dated him. Whatever the case, they normally hung out in the shadier part of town by the river, and Combeferre decided to see if they knew where Éponine was.

It had not been difficult to find Montparnasse, and when he asked to speak with the dark-haired man alone, he had been met with a raised eyebrow and a half-shrug of acquiescence before Montparnasse followed him away from his crew.

Combeferre took a deep breath and asked quickly, “Have you seen Éponine?”

“The Thénardier brat?” Montparnasse frowned at him. “What do you want with her?”

“I don’t want anything,” Combeferre snapped, sounding angrier than he probably had any right to be. “I’ve been looking for her all day and can’t find her, and I thought that you might know where she would be.”

Still frowning, but with a more knowing look in his eyes, Montparnasse drawled slowly, “I might know where she is. Might not. What’s in it for me if I tell you?”

Struggling to keep his temper in check, Combeferre shrugged. “Nothing, I suppose. Other than helping me out.”

“You into her, rich boy?” Montparnasse asked, grinning wolfishly. “She your little girlfriend?”

Combeferre flushed. “It’s not like that,” he said, his voice heated. “I just want to make sure she’s alright.”

Montparnasse looked at him dispassionately. “She’d probably be good for you,” he said, sounding almost bored. “I mean, you’re a virgin, right? And she’s opened her legs for just about every guy from here to—”

He wasn’t able to finish his thought before Combeferre’s fist connected with his jaw. Combeferre’s blood was boiling as he pulled back to punch Montparnasse again. He had never been one for fighting, always too mild-mannered and logical. Enjolras had been known to get into brawls on occasion when whatever cause they were fighting for that day was threatened, but Combeferre was always relegated to the sidelines.

Not this time.

He got one more punch in before Montparnasse practically tackled him, punching far harder than Combeferre ever could. All Combeferre could do was throw up his hands in hopes of protecting his face, when suddenly a familiar voice shrieked, “Parnasse, what the fuck are you doing? Get off of him!”

Then Montparnasse was ripped off of him and Combeferre lay against the ground, panting and wincing at the pain blooming through his ribcage. Éponine had Montparnasse by the arm, looking furious. “You could’ve killed him,” she shouted.

Montparnasse just grinned, wiping the blood that trickled from his nose. “Good riddance,” he spat. “The world could use one less rich boy who thinks he’s so much better than us.”

This time it was Éponine’s fist that smashed into Montparnasse’s face, sending him reeling backwards. “You don’t know a thing about him,” she practically snarled, and Combeferre, who had managed to pull himself into sitting position, didn’t know whether to be flattered or terrified.

“Fine, you slut,” Montparnasse returned, although Combeferre was pleased to see he didn’t look nearly as cocky as before. “If pretty little rich boys are what you want, I’ll leave you to it.”

Then he left, looking so much like a dog with his tail between his legs that had Combeferre’s ribs not felt like they were on fire he would have laughed. Éponine looked down at him, equal parts anger and concern written on her face. “That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” she informed him, reaching down to help him stand. “And I thought you were supposed to be the intelligent one.

“Obviously not,” said Combeferre with a sheepish grin.

Once he was standing, the concern disappeared from Éponine’s face, replaced with barely contained fury. “I don’t need saving, you know. Especially not by you.” There was venom in her voice, but tempered by caution, questioning his motives with a wariness born from years of practice.

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, bemusement on his face. “Did I ever imply otherwise?”

Éponine hesitated. He had not, no, not explicitly, but men like him did not want girls like her, not without wanting to be her savior, or her rescuer, the knight in shining armor to the damsel in distress. And since she had just witnessed him decking Montparnasse, what was she supposed to think?

To her surprise, Combeferre crossed to her, to cup her cheek, to run his thumb across her cheekbone, gentleness in his eyes, and longing, and something she couldn’t quite place. “If anyone is being saved here, ‘Ponine, it is me, not you.” She met his gaze, startled, surprised to see the sincerity there. “You have no idea how you rescue me day after day.”

She could not help but snort quietly as her hand captured his, running thin fingers over the bruises that still remained, the broken skin of his knuckles. “I rescue you? The only thing I’ve done is driven you to punch out Montparnasse.”

“That’s just my point.” And now his voice was heated, though still soft and gentle as he always was. “Before I met you, I felt like I’ve been just…surviving. But you…you make me feel alive. Punching Montparnasse…” A grin curved his lips and his eyes gleamed for a moment. “That was perhaps the most fun I’ve had in a very long time.”

Though her smile matched his, her eyes flashed warningly. “I didn’t need you to do that for me.” There was just enough reprimand in her voice to make him feel chided, but instead he grinned at her, almost mischievously.

“I didn’t do that for you. I did it for me. And because Montparnasse is an asshole.”

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. “True. But even so…”

Combeferre smiled at her, suddenly almost shy. “I just…I wanted to let you know that I…I care about you, Éponine. And I want…I want to give us a chance. If you’re willing. I know it would be a risk, you agreeing to try this. And I understand that, ‘Ponine, I swear I do. But I still think it’s worth trying.”

She shook her head, looking away from him. “No. It wouldn’t be a risk for me. Not in the slightest. It would be the easiest decision I ever made.”

He frowned, cocking his head ever so slightly as he looked at her, confused. “Then why—”

Her eyes met his, and he was startled to see that her dark eyes were filled with tears. “Because the risk would be yours. I…I’m dangerous, Ferre. I fuck things up and I’m unreliable and you’ll realize that soon enough and leave, just like everyone else. And I wouldn’t even blame you for it if you did.”

He grabbed her hands. “Look at me, ‘Ponine,” he said, his voice gentle but commanding. “I’m not going anywhere. These past few days, talking with you, walking you home…It’s been amazing. I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” When she still looked hesitant, he let go of one of her hands to cup the base of her skull, then leaned in and kissed her softly.

For a brief moment, she kissed him back, tangling her free hand in his hair. Then abruptly she stiffened and pulled away. “I have to go,” she said, dropping his hand as if she had been scalded.

“Just think about it, won’t you?” he called after her, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

She turned, just slightly, enough for him to catch the quick smile that lit her face. “I will.” Then she was gone.


End file.
